90 Minutes
by fwingsnitch
Summary: What would you do if you knew you were going to die in 90 minutes? Well, Ash has his list. AAML, rated T just to be safe. R&R! Chapter 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if you knew you were going to die in 90 minutes? Well, Ash has his list. AAML, rated T just to be safe. R&R!  
____________________________________________________

Alright, I've got another fic ready! Um…that's all. Nothing else to say. Just read the story.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter One: The First Chapter

"Mrr…"

"Ash?"

"Mrgl…"

"Ash, c'mon! Time to get up!"

"Okay, okay…"

Ash Ketchum opened his eyes. His friend Dawn was standing over him. Ash sat up.

"C'mon," Dawn said, stepping out of the tent, "breakfast is ready."

Ash got dressed and stepped out of the tent with pikachu on his shoulder.

"Alright!" Ash said. "Let's eat!"

After eating some eggs for breakfast, the group set out to another town. I won't say which town they set out to. That doesn't matter.

After walking for a few minutes, the group spotted a young croagunk sitting on the ground. It looked to be only a few months old.

"Huh?" Ash said, stopping with the others. "That's weird…what's a baby croagunk doing out here in the middle of the woods?"

"Do you think it's lost?" said Dawn.

Ash walked up the croagunk. It looked at him curiously. You can't really blame it for wondering how Ash got his hair to stick out like that, and why he had Z's on his cheeks.

"Hey there, little guy," Ash said. "You lost?" Ash reached out a hand…

And immediately felt a stinging pain in his side.

"YEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Ash jumped up, clutching his side.

"Oh my god!" said Dawn, running up with Brock and putting her hand on Ash. "Ash, are you okay!?!"

An unusually large toxicroak grabbed its child and ran back into the trees.

"Here, let me see," said Brock. Ash slowly removed his hand from his side, which was still in excruciating pain.

"Oh boy…that looks bad…here, let me get some bandage…" Brock dug around in his bag and pulled out some white cloth and a tube of lotion. He pulled the cap off the lotion on started putting some on Ash's wound.

"OW!" Ash grabbed his side again.

"Sorry! But it needs go on. If it doesn't, germs could leak in through the wound and make you really sick.

"I don't see how it could get any worse," Ash said, still wincing. He gritted his teeth as Brock rubbed the lotion on Ash's wound and put some bandage on it.

"There," Brock said, standing up when he was done. "That should do it."

"Thanks said Ash, standing up straight. The pain had faded a bit now.

"Still," Brock said, "we should get you to a doctor. That was one nasty poison jab."

"Tell me about it." Ash was half-carried the rest of the way to whatever city they were all going to. The group went into the pokémon center.

"Oh my!" said the Nurse Joy when she saw Ash clutching his side."What happened?" The question was more to Dawn and Brock than to Ash.

"He got hit with real nasty poison jab," Brock said.

"Oh dear…how long ago did it happen?"

"Ten minutes maybe."

"Is it still painful?" Nurse Joy said, this time to Ash.

"A bit," Ash replied, keeping his hand on his side, "but not nearly as much as it did before."

"Well, that's good…you should go see doctor Parker. Come with me. I'll take you to him." The three followed Nurse Joy to what looked like any normal doctors office, with a counter, two chairs, some health posters, and that bed-like thingy they make you lie down on.

A short, bald man in a white coat (why the heck do they always wear those things?) was standing by the counter, and turned his head when he heard the door open.

"Dr. Parker? We have a patient for you."

"Oh, hello there," said Dr. Parker, turning around. "What seems to be the problem.

Hold it! Let's pause that for a second. "What seems to be the problem?"? Why is that always the first thing they say when they see you? "What seems to be the problem?". Can there be a more disconcerning question? "Ah, yes, well, it _seems_ like a giant toxic frog just stabbed with a 7-inch long _claw_!"

However, that's not what any of them said.

"He just got hit with a real nasty poison jab," Brock answered.

"Oh my," the doctor said, "let me see." Ash sat down and winced as the doctor removed the bandages from his wound.

"Oh dear…" the doctor stared at the spot where the poison jab hit, which was now a dark purple. "What pokémon did this?"

"It was a toxicroak," dawn said. "We found a baby croagunk in the forest and Ash tried to help it. I guess it was the toxicroak's child.

"Hmm, yes…toxicroak are very protective of their young. Oh dear…this _is _very nasty. I'm not sure what I can do except put the bandages back on. Poison jab is a very powerful attack."

"But," Dawn said worriedly, "Ash will be alright…won't he?"

"It depends…how long ago did this happen?"

"It's probably been about 15 minutes now," Brock replied.

"In that case, I'd say you have about 90 minutes left to live."

"WHAT!?!" Dawn and Brock both yelled together.

"It shouldn't be a painful death," the doctor said, "but toxicroaks are very poisonous. Much more than a croagunk. It's too late give you an antidote now. Toxicroak toxic spreads very quickly. The poison should kill you in 90 minutes. It will not weaken you or cause any harm until it kills you. You should still be able to live the last minutes of your life normally."

"_Normally_!?!" Dawn shouted. "He's going to _die_!!!"

"Isn't there anything you can do, doctor?" Brock pleaded hopefully.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, "but the poison is unstoppable now. I suggest you do everything you've wanted to do now, before it's too late."

Ash had not talked this entire time. He couldn't believe it. He was going to die. Already his life was flashing before his eyes. Unlike with most people, it wasn't boring. He saw the time when he first met pikachu; When he met Misty; When pikachu refused to use a thunderstone to evolve; When Ash had to use a haunter's playfulness to defeat Sabrina, the gym leader who had been overtaken by her own powers; He saw his trip to Hoenn, how pikachu had gotten overcharged with electricity and had to get medical attention; He saw mewtwo, the cloned, more powerful version of mew; He saw his trip to Sinnoh, and how Dawn had found pikachu and brought him to Ash; He saw the time when he first met Paul, the cold, cruel trainer who thought strength was everything, and anyone who thought otherwise was pathetic.

All those memories…would be the last.

But Ash wouldn't live his last minutes in vain (I'm not exactly sure what that means, but it sounds cool). Before he died he would do all those things he had always wanted to do.

"And I know what the first one is," Ash said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Ash, where are you going?" Dawn said, following Ash.

"I'll be back in a minute. There's something I gotta do first." Ash left and went back to the lobby. There stood a short trainer with dark blue hair and a blue and black jacket.

"Oh," said Paul when he said Ash, "it's you again."

"You know what, Paul?" Ash said, walking up to him. "You're pathetic. " Ash then did what we have all wanted him to do for a long time: He punched Paul in the face.

Ash walked away, Paul yelling cuss words at him ("YOU SON OF A *****!!!"), feeling better than ever. Sure, he was going to die in 11/2 hours…

But his last minutes would be his best.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, looks like people are liking this fic, so here's another chapter! As I'm sure some of you guessed, Ash is gonna be using his life savings during this fic, and if you ask me, he's spending it very well!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter Two: The Chapter Before the Chapter That's After the Chapter That's After the Chapter That's Before This Chapter That's Before The…um…to put it simply, Chapter Two.

"Hello, May (insert last name here) speaking."

"Uh, yes, this is um…Officer Jenny for the Hoenn police department."

"Oh, hello. Are you okay Officer Jenny? You sound strange."

"Oh, yes, I just have a sore throat, that's all."

"Oh, okay. So, how can I help you?"

"Yes, uh, I'm here with some of my clones at um…the…Slateport…harbor…and, we've got your friend Drew here…and…and he's dead."

"WHAT!?!"

"Yeah, yeah, we killed him…because…he was being stupid…and, we had to shoot him…before he did anything…more…stupid."

"YOU _SHOT _HIM!?!"

"Yeah, uh…you can come over if you want…there's not much left…we put like, 200 slugs on him…so…yeah. Feel free to come on over and…look…at…your…dead boyfriend. Okay…bye."

Ash hung up the phone and immediately burst out laughing. "WAHAHAHA!!!!! Oh, man! That was great!"

"Pika pika!!!" Pikachu was laughing to.

When they both finally settled down, they looked at each other.

"Well," said Ash, "I may die in 80 minutes, but at least I'll die laughing."

"Pika…" pikachu hung his head.

"Hey," said Ash, putting his hand on pikachu's tiny shoulder, "listen. When I'm gone, I don't want you to do anything stupid, like kill yourself. Believe it or not, I'm going to give you to Gary."

"Pika?"

"I know he's my rival, but he's also one of my best friends. I would give you to Misty, but I think it might be a bit strange having like, 100 water pokémon and only 1 electric one."

"Pika…" pikachu seemed to be thinking.

"But, hey!" Ash got up. "We've still got more than an hour till we gotta say goodbye! Let's make the best of it!"

"Pika!"

"I don't care if you're going to die, Ash, that was still very immature."

Ash turned around to see Dawn and Brock standing there behind him. Dawn was looking at him with disapproving eyes.

"Maturity is overrated," Ash replied. "And now I've done two of the things I need to do before I die!"

"I don't even want to know what the first was," Dawn said.

"SCREW YOU, ASH!!!"

"Huh?" The group turned to see Paul glaring at them, with a broken, bloody nose.

"Oh."

"But hey," said Ash, "I'm not done yet!" Ash took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I thought you just did a prank call!"

"I'm not doing that!" Ash put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sabrina, it's Ash."

"Oh hi, Ash! By the way, I never thanked you for bringing me back to normal."

"Well, could you start by doing a little favor for me?"

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I need one of your pokémon to teleport me somewhere."

"Okay, where are you and where do you need to go?"

"I'm in the pokémon center in…um…where are we?"

I dunno. Uh…Indianapolis. You're in Indianapolis.

"I'm in the pokémon center in Indianapolis, and I need to go to the grand canyon. Oh, but first I need to go to the bank, and a Target®. So first bank, then Target®, then the grand canyon. Think you can you do that?"

"Sure. I found a ralts in the woods the other day. It doesn't seem to like it here, actually. I think it's scared of all the other pokémon. It's really good at teleporting, though, and I think it would like it with you, since all your pokémon are so friendly. I'll send it over."

"Okay." Seconds later a ralts appeared beside Ash.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"Say, Ash, what do you need to go to the grand canyon for?"

"You'll see." Ash closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He bent down to ralts. "Hey there, little buddy," he said. "I'm Ash, and this is Dawn and Brock. And this is pikachu and piplup."

Ralts just kinda stared at them all for a few moment, then looked at pikachu, who gave him a thumbs up. Ralts smiled.

"Ralts!"

"Okay, then," Ash said, getting up, "think you can do me a favor, ralts?"

"Ralts!"

"Alright, I need to go to the bank. Then I need to go to Target®. It doesn't matter which one. I just need to get something. Think you can teleport me and pikachu there?"

"Ralts!" The next thing Ash knew, he was inside a Target®.  
____________________________________________________

"Why do you think Ash wanted to go to the grand canyon?" Dawn said to Brock.

"Hopefully to jump off." Paul had walked up to them. His nose had stopped bleeding now.

"Oh, come on," Brock said, "even you should know you deserved it."

"_Brock_!" Dawn scolded.

"Well, he did!"

"I bet you losers are just jealous."

"_Excuse me_?" Dawn was starting to get pissed off, which is like saying a the fuse on a bomb was starting to burn. "Why on earth would we be jealous of _you_?"

"Uh, cause I'm way better than all of you," Paul said, as if this was obvious, which it really wasn't, seeing as he had a "Kick me" sign on his back (guess who put _that_ there).

"Want another broken bone to go with that nose?"

"Woah! Dawn!" Brock had to hold Dawn back from pummeling Paul.

"You're _all _pathetic."

"Okay, _now_ I'm gonna let the bull loose." Brock let go of Dawn and she walked up and kicked Paul right in his…well, in his special place.

"Oh my god!!!" Paul backed away, clutching his crotch. "You're all psychos!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Dawn yelled as Paul retreated. "You run away!" Then Dawn and Brock noticed people crowding around a TV in the lobby.

"What's that all about?" They pushed their way to the front of the crowd. The usual redhead newsgirl was standing on of some kind of cliff.

"I'm here live," she was saying, "where 14-year-old Ash Ketchum is about to be the youngest person ever to bungee-jump off the grand canyon!"

Dawn and Brock gasped.

The woman walked up to Ash, who was looking over the edge, but didn't seem to be hesitating at all. "Now, Ash, what's motivating you to do this?"

"Well," Ash said, "I figure seeing as I'm gonna die in…" Ash looked at his watch. "75 minutes anyways, there's really no harm in risking my life."

"You're going to die in 75 minutes?" The newsgirl said, looking alarmed. "Why?"

"No time to explain," Ash said. "Alright." Ash checked his bungee cord to make sure it was on tight. "I'm going down in three…two…one…" Ash jumped.  
____________________________________________________

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Ash could feel the air whipping through his hair. If he had known it was this great all along, he would have done this years ago.

He was falling…falling…he didn't care if it stopped or not.

Then, all of the studding, Ash's fall started to slow. There was a huge jerk, and Ash was rising back up. It was like the opposite of falling-and it was.

Ash was rising up into the air. He looked down and saw that he had just passed the place where he had jumped off. Cameras and people were staring up at him.

After going for a bit, Ash took out a pokeball.

"Alright, gliscor," he said, "let's end this." Ash threw the pokeball up into the air and out came gliscor. Ash had told him what to do already.

When Ash stopped rising, gliscor got right under him.

Then, when Ash fell, he landed on gliscor's back.

"Alright," he said, "now I've done three of the things I need to do before I die." Ash raised his fist into the air. "Onto the fourth!"

And with that, Ash and gliscor sailed off to their next destination. Wait a minute, Ash…didn't you forget something?

"Pika-pi! PIKA!!!"

Pikachu gave up. Ash had forgotten about them.

"Pika pi pikachu pika pi pika chu pika! Pika pi pika! (That stupid son of a bulbasaur! He forgot us!"

"Ralts! Ralts ralts, ralts ralts. (don't worry! I don't know where he's going, but I can get us back to the Indianapolis Pokémon Center.)"

"Pika pi. (Good idea.)"  
____________________________________________________

Alright! That was fun, wasn't it? So, what will Ash do next? I won't say what it is, but I'll tell you one thing: It's gonna be _hilarious_! See you guys in the next chapter!

-Fwingsnitch =D


	3. In Todays News

Okay! Chapter three! Now, if any of you are wondering how the heck Ash managed to fly off on gliscor with the bungee cord still attached, well, gliscor was supposed to cut it off, but I forgot to write that part.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter Three: In Today's News…

"Pika!"

"Ralts!"

"Huh?"

Dawn and Brock turned around to see pikachu and ralts standing behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn said.

"Pika pika pi! (Ash forgot us!)"

"He forgot you?"

"Well, maybe there some things he needs to do that pikachu and ralts shouldn't be there for," Brock said.  
____________________________________________________

"Hold on!" Ash said, still flying on gliscor, "I've got an idea! Land down there!"

Gliscor sailed down and landed by the Sinnoh Now news station. Ash hopped off.

"AHA!"

"Huh?"

"Is that little twerp I hear?"

"Oh, no, not _this _again!"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear!"

"Would you guys _shut up_!?!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your-OW!!!" Meowth got hit on the head with a rock.

"Hey!" James yelled at Ash. "Rock throwing is illegal!"

"Who cares?" Ash threw another rock, this time at James.

"OW!!! Flag on the play!"

Ash threw a rock at Jessie.

"OW!!! That's woman abuse!"

"Hey! What's going on back-OOH!!!" A news worker fell to his knees, clutching his place.

"Oops," said Ash. "Guess I got a little carried away."

"We'll get you for that! Go, carnivine!" James threw a pokeball and out came carnivine…right onto his head.

"AAH!!! GET OFF!!! GET OFF!!!"

"Yeah!" Ash cheered. "Eat him, carnivine!"

"Oh, please!" Jessie threw out a pokeball. "Go! Yanmayga!"

"My gosh, you can't even _spell_ right!"

"Shut up, twerp!" Yanmega came out of the pokeball.

"Carnivine!" James said. "Bullet seed!"

"Yanmega!" Jessie said. "Silver wind!"

Carnivine used bullet seed and yanmega used silver wind. Then Ash gave a command to gliscor and kicked team rocket's ass yet again. What more can I say?

Ash ran up to the man he had just hit in the crotch with a rock. "Sorry," he said, and ran inside a news station.

"Alright, people," a man was saying, "we're gonna be on soon!"

"Hey!" Ash said, running up to him and pulling some of his life savings out of his pocket. The newsman looked at him. "Here's a thousand bucks. Let me do the news."

"Jodie, off the set!" The newsgirl scowled at Ash and walked away. Ash took her place at the counter-thingy that they always sit behind on the news.

"Alright, we're on in 3…2…1!"  
____________________________________________________

"Huh?" Dawn and Brock turned around. They had heard Ash's voice come from the TV. Sure enough, there he was, on the news.

"Now," Ash was saying, "before we get to the news, I would like to thank NBC for not putting censors on the news."

"Uh-oh…" Dawn knew what was coming next.

"Cause Michael Jackson is a mother (words that I really shouldn't use in fic for a children's show-let's just say in wasn't censored on the TV)!!!!!"

Everyone in the room gasped. It almost seemed like they were drowning. Everyone was all "HU!!!".

"And don't even get me started on Hanna Montana that (Yay for Ash he's finally learned how to cuss!)!!! And-" Ash stopped and mooned the camera. If you don't know what that means, you probably shouldn't.

"WOOOOOO!!!!!" Ash ran off the screen.  
____________________________________________________

"YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" Ash ran out of the news station, everyone yelling at him and trying to catch him while running Ash pulled his pants back up. When he got out side, ralts appeared right in front of him.

"Well, that was quick," Ash said. running up to him.

"What do you say we go have some more fun?"

"Ralts!"  
____________________________________________________

(Awesome music sequence with Ash doing a bunch of awesome stuff like surfboarding off of a waterfall)

Song: The Anthem by Good Charlotte

Lyrics

_(Cool guitar beginning)_

_It's a new day, but it all feels old_

_It's a good life, that's what I'm told_

_But everything at all just feels the saaaaaame_

_At my high-school it felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell, a penitentiary_

_My time spent there it only made me seeeeeeeeee_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I don't wanna do the things you do_

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_

_And I don't ever wanna_

_I don't ever wanna be yooooooooouuuuuuuuu_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_Oh what I'm sayin' is _

_This is the anthem, throw all your hands up_

_Yooooooooouuuuuuuuu_

_Don't wanna be you_

_(Awesome guitar break)_

_Go to college, a university_

_Get a real job, that's what they said to me_

_But I could never live the way they waaaaant_

_I'm gonna get by, and just do my time_

_Out of step while, they all get in line_

_I'm just a minor threat so pay no miiiiiiiiiiiiiiind_

_Do you really wanna be like them?_

_Do you wanna be another trend?_

_Do wanna be part of that crowd?_

_'Cause I don't ever wanna_

_I don't ever wanna be yooooooooouuuuuuuuu_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_Oh what I'm sayin' is _

_This is the anthem, throw all your hands up_

_Yooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu_

_Don't wanna be you_

_Shake it once, that's fine_

_Shake it twice that's okay_

_Shake it three times_

_You're playing with yourseeeeeeeellllllf again_

_(Even awesomer guitar break)_

_Yooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm sayin' is_

_This is the anthem, throw all your hands up_

_Y'all got to feel me_

_Sing if you're with me_

_Yooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_Just like you_

_This is the anthem, throw all your hands up_

_Y'all got to feel me_

_Sing if you're with me_

_Another loser anthem_

_Woah-oh_

_Another loser anthem_

_Woah-oh_

_Another loser anthem_

_Woah-oh_

_Another loser anthem_

End.  
____________________________________________________

What was going in Indianapolis at during that:

"I can't believe he did that!!!" Dawn was appalled. "That was so immature, don't you think, Brock?"

"Uh…yeah," Brock was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. "Very immature."

"Hey, where's ralts?" The group looked around. Sure enough, ralts was nowhere to be seen.

"Well," Brock said, "ralts know how to sense when their trainer needs them. I'm pretty sure Ash needed to get away fast after that."

"I'll say. C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." The group went to Dairy Queen to eat lunch. Brock got a hot dog, fries and a root beer, Dawn got a burger with onion rings and lemonade, and pikachu just got a bunch of ketchup.

Don't ask me where his ketchup addiction came from. Sherlock Holmes couldn't figure that out.

They actually had him on the set once to try and figure out not only why pikachu liked ketchup so much, but also why Ash had Z's on his cheeks, and why Brock doesn't have any eyes. He couldn't figure any of it out.

I guess anime mysteries are impossible to solve.  
____________________________________________________

"Well, that was cool!"

Ash pulled his parachute off. He had just skydived off a plane. He checked his watch.

"I've got about 30 minutes left. And there's one more thing I gotta do."

"Ralts?" Ralts could tell Ash was feeling anxious.

"Alright," Ash said, "to Cerulean City!"

And with that , ralts and Ash disappeared.  
____________________________________________________

Well, that was fun! XD Ash is gonna be in _big _trouble for that one! That song sequence was pretty cool to, if you actually imagined it as if it were a movie. If you're wondering what the beat and tune are like, just Google it.

-Fwingsnitch =D


	4. FINALLY!

Okay! I think we all know what Ash is going to Cerulean City for…and it's about time! What's unfortunate is the reason he's going there: He's gonna die in about 20 minutes. Oh well. He lead a good life. I'm not quite sure whether or not we should be disappointed that he never got a live action movie.  
UPDATE: I AM CHANGING THE TITLE OF THE SEQUEL TO _When We Die_!!! IT WILL INSTEAD BE CALLED _The Pokémon Game_!!! REMEMBER THIS!!! Okaybye.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter Four: _Finally_!!!

"Where do you think Ash is right now?"

Dawn and Brock were now in the game arcade, Dawn playing Dance Dance Revolution, and Brock playing…some kinda game with girls…in bikinis…with boobs…yeah, this guy seriously needs to get a life. …Or a girlfriend...or at least find some kind of Nurse Joy porn website to hang out at…let's just get on with the story.

"I dunno," Brock replied. "Probably doing some other kind of crazy thing."

"Yeah…" Dawn got lost in thought and the game booed her. Ouch. Jeered by an inanimate object. That's harsh.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh with him…he _is _going to die in…" Dawn checked her watch. "20 minutes."

"Are you going to tell him you're the one who stole his burger the other day?"

"No way!"  
____________________________________________________

Ash and ralts appeared in Cerulean City.

"Okay," Ash said, turning to ralts. "Now, ralts, I'm gonna need to be alone to do this one, so you can go back to Indy, okay?"

"Ralts?" Ralts gave Ash a puzzled look.

"Trust me. Just go."

"Ralts." With a flash of rainbow light ralts went away.

Ash looked around to where he was in Cerulean City. He looked to be right outside the pokémon center.

Truth be told, Ash had no idea where the gym was. But, because he was a man, he wouldn't admit that.

That's the problem with us men-we'll never admit if we don't know/can't do something. Like, if someone went up to you asking for directions to a place you didn't know, if you were a girl you would say "Sorry, I don't know.". However, if you were a _guy_ you wouldn't want to admit that you didn't know it, so you would say "You go down the road, turn left, and it'll be there. You can't miss it.". This, of course, is just some random junk you pulled out of your head, and it will probably end the person up in a totally different place then they wanted to go (I'm going to even mention where he wanted to go, and where he ended up going).

Anyways, back the story. Ash then wasted some of his last minutes wandering around Cerulean City, trying to find the gym.

After about 10 minutes of wandering (Idiot. Now he only has 10 minutes left.), Ash found the gym. Misty's gym. But mostly the gym of her super-hot sisters, whom Ash cared nothing about. Don't ask me how that's possible.

Anyways, so Ash walked into the gym.  
____________________________________________________

"Care to run that by me again?"

Dawn, Brock, and pikachu were in a physic's house because of some kind of plot hole I won't explain.

"I said," the physic told them, "you are all part a fanfiction written by an eleven-year-old boy.

"Dude, that's messed up," Brock said.

"See? See?" The physic exclaimed. "He wrote that! He just wrote you saying that! And he is writing me say thing he is writing you!"

"Wait…what?" Dawn was confused. "So, if we're a fanfiction, what are we a fanfiction for?"

"You are fanfiction for a show known as…Pokémon."

"Really? Gee, that's creative," Dawn said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is for the little kids. You know, like, the ones who watch justice league and stuff like that."

"Well, that explains why we always have to explain every single thing we do in explicit detail," Brock said.  
____________________________________________________

"Huh?" Violet turned around to see Ash closing the door to the gym. "Oh, hi, Ash. I saw you on the news. Even though I'm a woman, I still found that pretty funny."

"Yeah," Ash said, his cheeks turning red. "Listen, I need to see Misty. Do you know where she is?"

"She's in her room," Violet said, smiling.

"Thanks." Ash walked past her to Misty's room. He had a feeling she knew what he was about to do.

When Ash got to Misty's room, he took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Misty was in there, lying on her bed. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"I'm not hungry," she said when she heard the door open. She obviously thought it was one of her sisters coming to call her for lunch.

"Misty?"

Misty sat bolt upright when she heard Ash's voice. She turned to see him standing the doorway.

"Ash?"

"Listen, Misty, there's something I need to tell you…I'm going to die in…I dunno, 8 minutes.

Misty didn't seem to be in shock. She just looked at Ash and said, "I know."

"So you saw the news, huh? Yeah, well, before I die there's one more thing I need to do…" Ash took a deep breath. "_Here it goes_," he thought to himself.

"Misty, for long time, I don't really know how long, I've had feelings for you. I'm not quite sure when it started, but I know I love you. All I want to know is…do you love me?"

Misty just stared at Ash. He knew it. She didn't love him back. She only thought of him as a friend, and nothing more. She was going to say so herself.

Well, Ash was half-right. She didn't say she loved him. But, she didn't say she didn't love him either. After staring at Ash for a few more minutes (These guys really need to get going!), five words escaped Misty's mouth.

"What took you so long?"

Then, without warning, Misty jumped up from the bed and flung her arms around Ash in a serious kiss. Yeah, this was no wimpy kiss. I'm talking total, all-out, tongue-in-mouth, make-out! When the shock was over, Ash put his arms around her, too.

The two of them must have spent two minutes kissing. Man, have they forgotten that Ash now has 2 more minutes to live!?!

Then they stopped. They unlocked lips and looked at each other.

"So I guess this means you love me," Ash said.

"No," Misty replied sarcastically, "it means I hate you."

Ash chuckled and kissed Misty again. He looked at the clock.

Ash had 30 seconds left to live. He looked back at Misty, admiring her beauty.

"Misty," he said, "I love you, and I always will. Even when I'm dead, I'll still love you."

"Same here." The two looked at the clock. 7 more seconds.

6…5…4…3…2…1…

Ash winced, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. Ash looked at the clock. Sure enough, the second hand had passed the 12 mark and nothing had happened. Ash turned back to Misty.

"Huh," he said. "Maybe the Dr. Parker was wrong. Maybe I won't die after-"

Then, all of the sudden, everything went black.  
____________________________________________________

Uh-oh. That's bad. Ash died. …or did he? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter, won't you?


	5. Palm Rd

Oh boy. Well, I think we were all expecting that, but it probably still startled you. Now, let's see what happened…  
____________________________________________________

Chapter Five: Palm Rd.

"Huh?" Ash opened his eyes. One minute he had been talking to Misty, whom he had just confessed his love to, the next minute he was here.

He still remembered everything. He remembered finding out he was going to die…punching Paul…bungee jumping off the grand canyon…mooning the news camera…kissing Misty…

Misty. She loved him. It was his dream come true. But where was he?

Ash sat up. He was in a bed with blue sheets and a blanket with pokeballs on it. He knew this bed.

It was his be from Pallet Town.

Had his whole life been a dream? Would he have to do it all over again?

Ash looked around. This may have been his bed, but it wasn't his room.

His room was full of all sorts of nerdy pokémon merchandise and had a small analog TV. This room wasn't like that.

This room had no pokémon merchandise, and no TV. Instead it had a end table by Ash's bed, with a lamp on it. There was also a bookshelf with many books that Ash didn't recognize. However, there was one book Ash knew about on the bookshelf.

The bible.

Ash also noticed that the bed was neatly made, as if no-one had ever slept in it. Ash was confused. Where was he?

Ash got out of the bed, and went over to the door. When he looked back, the bed was made again, as if he had never been in it.

"That's weird," he said to himself as he walked outside the door. He walked into a hallway. At the end of the hallway was what looked to be a dining room. Ash walked over into it, and sure enough, there he found a round, wooden table with chairs around it. There was also a box on the table.

Ash walked closer to see that it was a pizza box. Ash opened it to find an entire extra cheese pizza. Ash's favorite kind.

Ash took a slice. It was still warm. He went to get a plate, only to find that there was already one on the table. It hadn't been there a second ago. This was weird. Ash started wondering if he should eat the pizza. Something told him it was okay.

Ash sat and ate. While Ash was eating, a glass of root beer appeared out of nowhere, right when Ash started getting thirsty. This place was definitely strange. Again Ash got the feeling the root beer was okay to drink.

He was right. It was great. So was the pizza. After eating three slices, Ash got up to clean his dishes but found that they weren't there anymore. This was getting weirder and weirder.

Ash also noticed that he was already wearing his clothes. He had been in pajamas when he woke up. They were his old clothes. From the first season. From Kanto.

The strange thing, though, was that they seemed to fit him perfectly. They weren't too small, as he would expect them to be after like, 4 years.

Ash saw a door leading outside. He opened it.

It was amazingly sunny, but didn't hurt Ash's eyes at all. Ash looked up at the sky. There were clouds, but it was also sunny, and the sky was a perfect blue. Ash walked over to the sidewalk and looked around. He was on a coldasack. The streets were perfectly smooth, with no cracks or potholes.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Ash turned to see someone standing next to him. A boy who looked to be about 12 years old, with brown eyes and dark brown hair that just touched his eyebrows. He was looking onto the street with a look of satisfaction, as if he had made it.

"Hey, aren't you-"

"From _When We Die_?" Gregory Oscar Dent finished Ash's question for him. "Yes, but Fwingsnitch likes to use me in his fics, and he thought I'd do good in this one."

"I see…so, was the doctor right? Am I dead?"

"I dunno," God replied. "Do you feel dead?"

"No."

"Then you aren't. It's not what we look like, but how we feel that makes the difference. If you don't think you're dead, then you aren't dead."

"But, then, where am I?"

God pointed to a sign at the corner, where the coldasack ended. Ash read it.

"Palm Road?"

"Palm Rd., actually."

"But, what is this place?"

"Ash," God said, as if talking teaching a child a lesson about life (which, actually, he was), "you have once again been given a great gift. Then again, this isn't the same fanfiction as the other gift, so it's really kinda confusing, but the point is you've been given a gift."

"What?"

"You've been given the choice of whether or not you want to die-a choice that not many people are given."

"But…why? Why me?"

"Because. Only special people come here."

"Special people?"

"Yes. People who die in special ways. For example, Luis, from Luis and Clark. He killed himself. Anyone who commits suicide come here, so they have more time to think through whether or not the really want to die."

"But," Ash said, a thought coming into his mind, "why would someone _want _to die?"

"Because," God said, "there are things in life that are not true in death. For instance, in life everything has a good side and a bad side. In death that's not true. It's either you're in hell, where nothing has a good side, or you're in heaven where nothing has a bad side.

"Also, in life there's never a time when things can't get any worse. In death, you either go to hell, where things are already as bad as they can get, or you're in heaven, where nothing ever is bad, so it can't get worse."

"But what about me? Why did _I _come here?"

"Ah, yes, well, you're, unfortunately, one of the less common reasons. You see, Ash, you're here because you died doing a good deed."

"What do you mean? I thought I died after kissing Misty. How is that a good deed? She can't be _that _desperate!"

"No, Ash, you're forgetting the reason you died."

"I got stabbed in the side by a toxicroak. What did I do, give it some good exercise?"

"No, no, Ash, the _reason _that toxicroak stabbed you was because it was trying to protect its _baby_! Now, if it had known you were just trying to _help _its baby, it probably wouldn't have stabbed you!"

"So I'm here because I tried to help that croagunk."

"_Exactly_!" And now you get to choose. Ash, do you, or do you not want to die?"

"Let's say, hypothetically, of course, that I wanted to die. How would I do that?"

"Excellent question, Ash." God put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

A yellow taxi drove right in front of them. Ash then noticed that it was God in the driver's seat! Ash looked beside him to see that God wasn't there anymore.

"If you wanna die, you just hop right in and I'll take ya there!" God said. "But if I were you, I'd go back into life. You seem to have left poor Misty quite a lot to deal with."

"But if you want me to live, why didn't you just heal my wound?"

"Because if I had done that, you never would have told her! And I'll make sure you don't get arrested for mooning that news camera either!"

"Really?"

"Oh, sure! God's got a sense of humor too, you know!

"But how do I get back?"

"Just go through the back door in the dining room!" And with that, Gregory Oscar Dent drove off.

Ash turned to walk back and noticed something lying on the driveway. It was a newspaper

Ash picked it up. It read:

The Daily Spirit

Ash Ketchum Lives on!

Ash smiled. He was going to go back to life. He was going to start a family with Misty, and continue his pokémon journey.

Ash walked back into the house, and saw a white door in the dining room. Ash walked up to it. He took a deep breath, turned the handle, and opened the door.

There was nothing. Nothing at all. Just a bunch of white. And put his foot out and it touched what seemed to be solid ground, though it made no noise when Ash stepped on it. Ash walked onto the ground. Again no noise sounded.

Ash kept walking on and on. He looked back and didn't see the door. He kept on walking, not sure where exactly he was going.

Then, all of the sudden, Ash found himself falling. Falling…falling…

Then, Ash hit the ground. It was like he had only fell from a few inches. He didn't feel a thing, and didn't make any sound whatsoever.

Ash looked up to see Misty leaning over him, staring, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ash?..."

"Sorry I took so long. I had a little run-in with death."

"ASH!!!" Misty picked Ash up and kissed him.

"Ash is alive?" Many familiar voices where talking hopefully. Ash recognized May, Dawn, Brock, Professor Oak, Gary, his Mom, and even Paul!

"But," Misty said, "how?"

"I dunno," Ash lied. He wouldn't be able to explain Palm Rd.. "I guess I just wasn't ready to die yet."

"Oh, Ash!" Misty kissed Ash again. Then Ash's mother came up and kissed him too.

Pretty soon Ash was surrounded by people, hugging him and saying things like "Is it really you?"

Even Paul came up and said "I figured life just wouldn't be the same without you. You're the most pathetic person I've ever met. I wouldn't have anyone else to pick on."

"Um…thanks…I think."

Then, Ash remembered something. He lifted up his coat shirt where he had been stabbed. Sure enough, it was gone.

"Hey, Ash," Dawn said in amazement, "your wound is gone!"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Ash," Misty said, "what's that?"

"Huh?" Ash looked at what she was pointing at and saw that he had never put the newspaper down. However, now it was only the front page, with nothing but a picture and headline.

The picture had changed from one of Ash, to God and lots of other people Ash didn't recognize. They were actually waving at him. The picture was moving, like in Harry Potter.

The headline had changed to "Good luck with life, Ash!" Ash smiled

"They're friends."  
____________________________________________________

Ash turned 18 and attended Notre Dame college, got a degree in computer sciences (turns out he's got a knack for electronics), and got a job as a computer programmer. He proposed to Misty when he was 20, and they got married 2 days after they graduated.

They had their honeymoon on the orange islands, and had a kid, whom they named Mike. The reason this kid was named Mike was because, to tell the truth, they just wrote down a bunch of names and pulled one out of Ash's hat. Hey, better Mike then Voldemort.

We can all learn a lesson from what Ash did.

No matter what, one should never choose death. If you are ever given that choice, you should always choose life. Nobody deserves to die, and nobody is supposed to die. Death should not exist, but it does.

But death should only come when the time is right. You should never choose to kill yourself. Death will come, no matter what you do. You can never know when. For all you know, today could be the last day of your life. You could die in minutes…hours…weeks…months…years…all you can know is that you _will_ die.

And until then, we just have to put up with life. Just know that death will come, and it will either be much worse, or much better than life.

I will now end this story with a quote that I find very true and inspiring.

"In the end it is not the years in your life that matter, but the life in your years."

Abraham Lincoln


End file.
